Astronomy tower
by Keyna
Summary: ¤Traduction d'un one-shot de Pantz¤ Tu aimes sentir que tu n'es pas seule...


**Auteur : Pantz**

**Traductrice : Keyna ( http:hpandco.site.voila.fr/ )**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Personnages : Rémus Lupin et ... (on va pas vous gâcher la surprise quand même)**

**Note de la traductrice : Oyez ! Oyez ! Chers lecteurs, voici ma première traduction. Un merveilleux one-shot de Pantz à propos de mon personnege préfré, j'ai nommé : le beau mais le doux Rémus Lupin soupir... Cette histoire vien qu'elle soit courte m'a vraiment touché, surtout le dernier paragraphe qui est sublime ! J'espère avoir fait le moins de faute possible, et que cette histoire vous enchantera comme elle m'a emportée moi. Bone lecture, votre dévouée Keyna.**

**Astronomy tower**

Tu avais l'habitude de t'asseoir avec lui sur le bord de la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie Tu aimais cette sensation profonde dans la nuit du vent froid soufflant sur ton visage, la sensation que tu n'étais pas seule, qu'il serait toujours là. Tu t'assois là maintenant, observant le coucher du soleil, en attendant que la cloche sonne le dîner, et tu fermes les yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment il y a longtemps que tout semblait parfait.

Tu le regarderais, tes yeux verts scintillant pour une chose qu'il viendrait juste de dire, et rirais des absurdités qu sortiraient de sa bouche. Il se pencherait et chuchoterait dans ton oreille les farces qu'il avait joué avec ses amis en première année au Serpentard en leur faisant perdre des points, et pendant des heures, vous ririez ensemble dans la tour, et si Filch vous attrapez, vous n'auriez aucune excuse. Mais tu n'as jamais compté combien de fois tu t'es assise là, avec lui, après le couvre-feu.

Tu pousses un profond soupir et tu te souviens quand tu t'étais assise avec lui, ici, en quatrième année, observant pour la première fois la neige tomber. Tu avais dit, en souriant innocemment :

« J'ai entendu dire que tout le monde a quelqu'un de spécial, là, dehors. »

Et il t'a regardé avec ses yeux fatigués et savants, comme d'habitude, et a dit :

« Et qui cette personne spéciale pour toi, alors ? »

Tu te rappelles l'avoir regardé dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond, en disant :

« Peu importe, puisque je t'ai toi. »

Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui cette nuit-là. Tu es tombée amoureuse de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Tu es tombée amoureuse de son humour et de son sourire. Tu es tombée amoureuse de sa douleur, de son regard tragique. Pour toi ce serait toujours Remus, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Tu te souviens de l'année dernière quand il t'a embrassé pour la première fois. C'était Noël et tous ces amis étaient partis pour les vacances et il avait dû rester en raison de sa différence… Il disait qu'il était monstrueux et vile, et à chaque fois tu l'as fixé passionnément et tu as dis :

« Rémus, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es différent, c'est tout, tragiquement différent. »

Et à chaque fois que tu l'as fait, il t'as prise dans ses bras, serrée et embrassée légèrement sur le front. Il a eut du mal à croire que tu l'aimais. Il n'était pas sûr de tes sentiments pour lui, et essayait de te faire savoir qu'il t'aimait. Il voulait t'envoyer des roses et des messages. Il t'ouvrait des portes et te faisait confiance. Et il s'asseyait ici avec toi, chaque nuit, écoutant tes problèmes pathétiques de ta vie pathétique, bien que sa vie ait été une grande tragédie.

Tu essuies une larmes au coin de ton œil et trembles sans le vouloir à cause du vent soufflant avec force sur ton visage. Tu pense qu'il était ta personne spéciale. Celle qui était faite pour toi. Il était le garçon qui t'a aimée sans réserve, celui qui serait là n'importe quand. Tu passes la tête par la fenêtre, alors qu'une larme gèle sur ta joue. Il était censé t'aimer pour toujours.

Cependant, rien ne dure éternellement. Pour toujours est un conte de fées, un rêve. Pour toujours est le fruit de l'imagination. Tu penses que tu n'as pas besoin de cela. Tu n'as pas besoin de rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais et de promesses qui ne sont que mensonges. Tu n'as pas besoin des cadeaux d'une personne vide et d'un amour qui se fane. Tu penses que tu n'as pas besoin de lui, que tu n'en jamais eu besoin. Et tu t'assieds là, le dos droit, les cheveux roux flottant dans le vent, le visage durci regardant dehors, dans la nuit, tu n'as pas besoin de lui, tu te le répètes sans cesse. Mais quand tu tournes la tête et que tu fixes la place vide à tes côtés… Il était tout ce dont tu avais besoin.

FIN

**Alors ? Un commentaire ? Vos impressions ? **


End file.
